ldl_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout
Fallout is a 2015 action/drama/adventure series created by L.B White and produced by LDL Productions. It is heavily based on the Bethesda video game of the same name. Overview Much like the video game, Fallout follows the struggles and survival of a group of survivors in post-apocalyptic Boston, Massachusetts. Lead by Lillian Hunter (portrayed by Lindy Booth), this group braves the dangers of many settlements, creatures, places and, more often than not, finds danger among each other. Plot The Overseer of Vault 98 discovers that a resident has stolen the Garden of Eden Creation Kit (G.E.C.K), a revolutionary artefact with terraforming abilities. Because of this, he sends Lillian Hunter and Cassie Lambert to locate and safely return the G.E.C.K before it is either lost or destroyed. Within two days, Lillian and Cassie decide that two people aren't enough and try to find others willing to aid them in their search. They eventually come across the abandoned Red Rocket Truck Stop, and in turn, Carl Bates. The two try to convince Carl to join them to no avail, however, he soon changes his mind after discovering that it could be a chance to eliminate The Institute. Carl then tells Lillian and Cassie that they will need more than three and introduces someone from his past, a wanderer/scavenger known only as Ronin. Carl explains his history with Ronin and even though they have something of a rivalry with each other, Ronin was the closest friend he had. Ronin, along with his Protectron ally nicknamed Rob (After the RobCo company), then travel with Lillian, Cassie and Carl. Characters Lillian Juliette Hunter - The central character and the first to be introduced. Lillian originates from Vault 98, as does her best friend Cassie Lambert. As an individual, Lillian seems more than capable and often displays intense independence. However, there are times when this shown as nothing more than a front and is in fact deeply sentimental. Cassie Lambert - Lillian's closest friend and a technological genius, Cassie has been infatuated with technology ever since an early age. Specialising in computers and circuits, Cassie has demonstrated great skill in terminal hacking among other things. Carl Bates - A former Raider who also has undisclosed connections to the Institute, Carl is not easily persuaded and takes no nonsense from anybody. Lillian and Cassie first encountered Carl at the Red Rocket Truck Stop, which was Carl's place of residence at the time, and tried to persuade him to accompany them to find the G.E.C.K. Unfortunately, he expressed disbelief in such an object and dismissed the two women. However, he soon after changed his mind and agreed to join Lillian and Cassie. Shortly after departing from the truck stop, Carl led Lillian and Cassie to an old ally of sorts known only as Ronin. Ronin accompanied the three after some reasoning from Carl. Mutual mistrust between the two often leads to disagreements, leaving either Cassie or Lillian to maintain the peace. Ronin - A drifter and scavenger with no loyalty, the man known as Ronin is accompanied almost always by a Protectron, affectionately named Rob, and is widely known as someone who isn't to be trusted. Hanna Dixon - Hanna becomes part of the core group for a time until her true identity is revealed. Cassie and Ronin first encounter Hanna on the outskirts of Covenant; a small town which provides various supplies to passing travellers. However, Carl suspects that there is more to Hanna than meets the eye; and his suspicion is soon proved to be correct.... Danny Sharp - A recurring character who is not considered to be part of the core group of survivors. Another individual from Carl's Raider past. Daniel was once part of the constabulary of Concord, a town that was frequented by Carl's Raider gang. In those days, Carl and Daniel considered one another as rivals and fought on a regular basis. However, the times moved on and most Raider gangs started to move south of the Wasteland. By this time, Carl had grown tired of being a Raider left his group. Afterwards, Carl made peace with the town of Concord, especially Daniel. Within the series, Daniel is called upon whenever Lillian's group needs his assistance. Cody Stone - ... Main Cast Lindy Booth: Lillian Hunter Kimiko Glenn: Cassie Lambert Scott Adkins: Carl Bates Matthew Korklan: Ronin Kim Poirier: Hanna Dixon (15 Episodes) Matt Mullins: Daniel "Danny" Sharp Episode Guide Pilot - Lillian Hunter and Cassie Lambert set off from the safety of their Vault to locate and recover the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, which has been stolen by a rogue resident. Soon after their departure, the two friends decide to recruit others to help them. Later on, Carl Bates joins their quest and, in turn, recruits a former ally whom he thinks is best suited for the task that lies ahead. With a strong group now assembled, all five head out into the Wasteland to take on whatever dangers stand in their way to recover a device that could potentially change the world. Episode Two - The group comes across a small settlement named Covenant. In the center of Covenant lies a radio transmitter that receives a strange signal that can't be deciphered or traced even by the town's top scientists. However, thanks to Cassie's extensive knowledge of certain types of radio signals, it is identified as a numbers station, however it's purpose remains ambiguous. The signal is able to be traced and located by Carl and Cassie, who then proceed to investigate the source. But upon arriving at the origin of the signal, a sinister plot is discovered. Episode Three - After the previous trouble Carl and Ronin found themselves in, the group agrees to stay well out of other's business unless the situation proves their help to be necessary. Category:Fallout